Who Knew
by Mrs Noah 'Puck' Puckerman
Summary: Damon and Elena find comfort in each other after Elena and Stefan break up. M for later and language
1. Life Without You

******Chapter 1:**

_Didn't want to say goodbye  
>Didn't want to see you cry<br>And look what I've done  
>- Life Without You by Stanfour<em>

Elena ran from the house, her heart breaking with every step she took. She never knew that vampires could be so...so cruel! She let out an estranged so as she headed for her car. She never wanted to see him again. Ever! He hurt her so much in the past few weeks and now she had had enough. Everything was falling apart in her life again and Elena knew it. Her life had been going so well with the help of Stefan. But now. Her world was falling apart at the seams.

Elena let out a gasp of surprise as she ran into something rock hard. A wall? No! Walls don't have arms. She blinked and ran her eyes up and down the body, seeing the familiar black shirt, black leather jacket and finally...the ice blue eyes she had been dreaming about for a long time. "Damon" she whispered softly. His expression was vacant for a moment or two before he looked down and smiled sadly at her. "Elena. Well,well this is a complete surprise. I told you that you would run into my arms one day"He chuckled softly. Elena rolled her eyes; of course he was back to his jackass self in an instant. She hit his arm and frowned, "I'm not in the mood for your jokes Damon" she wiped furiously at her tears that were falling once again.

No sooner had she done that, a pair of hands replaced hers. Elena looked up at Damon once more and saw him frowning, "What happened?" he asked softly. Elena cringed and looked down. "It's not important" she murmured."Not important! Elena! I care for you and your feelings. Tell me now or I will ask Stefan!" Damon didn't compel her; the words he felt were more from anger as he knew that Stefan had hurt her. He didn't like seeing his princess hurt. "Stefan and I...We got into a fight okay!" Elena sighed and put her head on his shoulder, letting the soft tears fall. "I caught with Katherine in his bedroom" she frowned and buried her head deeply into his neck. Damon frowned and wrapped an arm around her waist. "I'.._Him_!"Damon snarled but before he could move, he felt a tug on his hand. He looked down to see Elena gently holding his hand. He looked up and frowned as he saw the broken hearted Elena staring at him intently. "Sorry. Instant reaction. I won't kill him...unless you want me to" he smirked playfully and Elena laughed. "Only you could make me laugh in a situation like this Damon" she smiled. "It is a speciality of mine Princess" he grinned and winked at her. "Come on, lets get you home"He grinned at her blush as he wrapped his arm around waist,tugging along to her car.

"Damon?"

"Hmm"

"Stay with me...Please? I don't want to be alone"

Damon looked over at his love and nodded. "Of course Elena. I will never leave you" he kissed her temple as he helped her into the car before getting in the driver's seat. He saw her about to reject and put a finger on her lips. "Now,now. A pretty girl like you can't drive in such a state. I'm afraid of you crashing" he smiled at her and pulled out of the drive. Elena was stunned into silence.

In a matter of minutes, they were back at Elena's house. Damon helped her to her feet and guided her into the house. "Want something to eat? I am an excellent cook after all" he smirked and leaned against the door frame. "And he's back" Elena laughed and smiled at Damon's confused expression. "The arrogant and cocky Damon" she smirked."Hey! I am not cocky! Okay"Damon feigned being hurt as he walked into the kitchen. Elena laughed once again and ran upstairs to her room so she could change into a pair of light blue shorts and a matching top. She walked downstairs and leaned against the wall as she watched Damon in a pink apron cooking some lunch. She let out a small giggle which alerted him to her presence. "Pink suits you,you know?" Elena laughed. Damon rolled his eyes and smirked, "I heard your thoughts you know" Damon smirked again as he put food onto the plates. "What?" Elena blinked, feeling confused. She thought he couldn't read minds. "You're the only mind I can read, apart from you-know-who"Damon smiled. "You can read Voldemort's mind?" Elena laughed and sat down at the table. "Ha-ha, you are so funny" Damon rolled his eyes and chuckled, putting the lunch or should he say feast down on front of her.

Elena looked at all of the food and she swore she drooled a little bit, she hadn't felt this hungry..ever. This wasn't a lunch...this was definately a feast! Damon had made tons; he hade made everything from pancakes to sandwiches to soup. "It's called brunch Elena" he chuckled softly, obviously seeing her confused but pleased expression as to why there was so much food. He sat down opposite her and smiled at her as he ate a grape. "I thought you couldn't eat?"."Who me?" Damon chuckled. "As long as I keep up my diet, of you know...blood then my body functions like it should"Damon grinned.

Damon's eyes fixed on what Elena was wearing, he saw the blue short sleeved top she was wearing with matching shorts, he groaned inward. _Damn Elena and her perfect, long legs...No! Damon! No bad thoughts now! _Elena watched as Damon's expression kept changing, almost as if he was fighting with himse;f. It wasn't long until they had finished everything on the table. "Damon! That was amazing.I've never tasted anything better" Elena grinned and patted Damon's hand as she put the dishes into the sink, Damon's eyes never leaving legs, which meant that he was clearly looking at her ass in those tiny shorts. But he quickley averted his eyes when she turned round. "Now what do you want to do Princess?" Damon took off the pink apron and put it upon the table.

Elena had to think for a while but soon she grabed his hand and pulled him upstairs to her bedroom. Damon smirked and arched an eyebrow."Oooh, never knew Miss Elena Gilbert was kinky"He chuckled softly and watched her blush,she had denied it though."Shut it Damon" she giggled and walked over to her bed and switched the TV on."You do know what sitting or laying on the bed leads too?" he smirked as he jumped on and laid beside her, ahhh he had never felt so comfy in his 145 years of life. "I'm quite aware of it" Elena shrugged and propped a pillow behind her so she should get comfy. "Anything on?" Damon asked quietly, he wouldn't watch it anyway. He would just watch Elena.

After a few minutes of flicking channels, Elena finally chose the movie channel. And just as it started someone burst into the room. Damon shot up like a rocket and stood on front of Elena. His eyes landed on the intruder and he straightened up slightly.

It was Stefan and boy did he look pissed. 


	2. Crystal Clear

**Chapter 2:**

_It's crystal clear to me  
>That I've been killing time<br>Nothing's going to stand in my way  
>No I'm not done<br>Even if the sun sets I will start a fire  
>To change your mind<em>

Stefan stood there, glaring at his brother and his...ex-girlfriend. "What's going on?" he thundered, never would he have seen the day where Elena and Damon would be casually sittign on the bed together. He knew his brother loved her, he knew that his love was stronger than his own. Stefan knew that Elena had always loved Damon much more rather than him. That's why he wanted to marry her before Damon could get her. Damon always won.

"S-Stefan?" Elena squeaked and peeked round Damon's waist to see a furious looking Stefan standing there, hands clenched. "Elena" Stefan muttered, his eyes never leaving Damon's. "Care to explain Damon?" he spat. "Well, when two people are on a bed together, that usually results in a little activity called s-"he dodged a lamp Stefan had thrown at him but caught it in time so it wouldn't hit Elena. "I know what it is!"Stefan roared once more. "Then why dear brother, did you try and throw a lamp at me?"Damon sniggered; he was having too much fun. He even heard Elena in the background having a small giggle. "Because you're with my girlfriend!" Stefan glared at both of them, he had been listening in one their conversation all day and enough was enough. "Stefan!" Elena stood up, hands on her waist, looking angry. Although Damon had to admit she looked hot when she was angry, Damon smirked; Stefan was in for it now.

"We are not dating anymore! You have no right to call me your girlfriend. And you have no right to be in my house without knocking and if I had known it was you; I wouldn't have let you in. Now please run back to Katherine who you 'love with all your heart and soul'. Because you obviously didn't love me if you ran to her and cheated on me" Elena frowned, her chest heaving up and down with the anger she felt. Damon grinned his 250 megawatt smile. Stefan stood there, stunned. He had never expected Elena to talk to him like this.

"Elena?" Stefan pleaded,holding his hand out for her to take. "Please?" Damon's eyes narrowed as he saw Stefan's eyes changing size. He was trying to compel her but thankfully Elena still had the vervain around her neck. "Stefan Salvatore!" Elena yelled, scaring the crap out of both brothers. "How dare you try and compel me!" Elena glared at him furious. Stefan looked quite embarrassed now. Damon let out a small 'Hehe' before turning to Elena again. Never would he cross her. "Elena, you love me. Don't let Damon come between us"that had set Elena off again

"_Love you! _I do not love you Stefan! That love was diminished a long time ago. And if you hadn't noticed i'm in love with someone else" Damon's heart dropped, he never knew Elena was in love with someone else. Was it Max? Oohh he'd eat his ass. "Who?" Stefan stared questionningly at Damon; he shrugged and looked at Elena. Elena blushed a deep crimson but a smile which was similar to Damon's 250 megawatt smile appeared. "Damon"Elena smiled at Damon and took his hand; meanwhile Damon was jumping up and down with joy inside. Stefan looked utterly peeved. His jaw was clencing and his hands were balled into fists. He didn't anything but stormed out of the house.

They waited until they heard the front door slam."You love me?" Damon grinned at Elena. Elene intertwined their fingers together and stepped closer to him."I do, after the break up with Stefan and you comforting me. It made me realise that Stefan isn't my knight in shining armour. You are"Elena grinned."You're my Dark prince charming"she giggled and Damon grinned."You my dare are too cute for your own benefit"Elena blushed a deeper crimson but looked up at Damon. This was it; this was his opportunity. He slowly put a hand on her cheek, stroking her soft skin with his thumb, smiling as he leaned closer and closer until their lips met. It was soft at first, after a moment or two the kiss grew in intensity. Elena pressed herself against Damon as he wrapped his arm around her waist. The two lover's only breaking apart when necessary. Damon's lips travelled to Elena's neck,kissing sweet spots every now and then but never biting.

Elena moved them over to the bed but Damon pulled apart to look at her."Are you sure?" he mumbled softly. Elena already had half his shirt off."What do you think? I want you to be my first" Elena grinned and finally pulled the black shirt off, revealing his marvellous chest. She sighed happily and kissed him again.

The two continued into the night. Not knowing what would become of them in the next few weeks.

Damon awoke early in the morning to the sun shining in, he smiled...No! More like beamed when he realised Elena was lying next to him, sleeping peacefully. He stroked her hair softly, his chest bare. His cheeky grin appeared as he peeked under the covers to gaze at his lover. He sighed contently. After 145 years Damon Salvatore was finally happy.

After a few hours, Elena woke up to find Damon not in bed, she woke up alert. Fearing the worst. She pulled on his shirt and buttoned it. She began to run downstairs when the smell of bacon hit her nose. "Yum" she sighed happily and walked into the kitchen to see none other than a shirtless Damon cooking breakfast. "Morning Beautiful" Damon grinned and almost dropped the plate of bacon he had as his eyes raked over a half dressed Elena in his shirt. "Damon? Earth to Damon" Elena laughed and pecked his lips, finally pulling him out of his daze. "Hmm?" Damon smiled. "Nothing"

They sat down at the table to eat, Damon's eyes never left Elena as they talked about anything and everything. "What are you doing for your last year of school?" "I am taking History, English and Politics" Elena smiled happily and took a bit of bacon. "Really?" Damon grinned, when he was in high school those were the subjects he had took. "Yes,why?"Elena looked at Damon sheepishly. "I took those subjects when I was in high school" Damon grinned and winked at her.

After breakfast the couple had decided to cuddle up in the living room while watching TV Elena was almost asleep when she felt a wave of nausea hit her. She covered her mouth and ran for the kitchen, knowing she wouldn't make it to the bathroom. Damon ran after her and held her hair back as she threw up. Elena rinsed her mouth and cleaned the sink. Damon turned her to him and looked at her worriedly, "Elena,love,are you feeling alright?" Damon pressed a hand to her clammy forehead and frowned. "I feel fine now..I don't know what that was. I must be coming down with something"she sighed and he agreed. Before Elena knew what was going on, Damon had picked her up and ran to the bedroom. "You stay here.I'm going to take care of you"Damon smiled softly and laid her in bed,as long as she stayed in his shirt he was fine.

Elena smiled at her bad thought. Damon arched arched an eyebrow,"What?" he grinned. That look had never appeared on Elena's face before. Which only meant one thing..she had a very good but evil plan for him.

"I think you would make a very sexy nurse"

Damon almost fainted with surprise as she pulled out a sexy nurse costume 


End file.
